


I've Got You

by tails_i_tell_myself



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Dreams, I don't know how to tag properly, M/M, background Barry, background Lup, background Magnus, so i'm just doing my best over here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tails_i_tell_myself/pseuds/tails_i_tell_myself
Summary: Kravitz never really got over the whole "almost drowning" thing. Taako gets to show off his softer side.





	I've Got You

He wakes with a gasp, puling air he doesn’t need into phantom lungs that may or may not be there. He clutches at his chest, hoping, praying that he’ll feel a heartbeat. If his heart is beating, it means he’s in his body, he has physical form.

It’s there, faintly, and as he calms his eyes adjust to the darkness. He also becomes aware of soothing hands on his back, a high, lilting voice murmuring his name.

“Krav, baby, it’s ok. I’m here, it’s ok. It was just a bad dream, I promise you’re alright. I’ve got you, Krav.” Taako keeps up his murmurs, repeating himself over and over again while he waits for Kravitz to return.

“T-Taako… I… Taako I couldn’t breath… I- I couldn’t see anything. Taako…” Kravitz crumples into Taako’s chest, pulling in ragged, uneven breaths. Hot tears stream down his face, tears he doesn’t remember allowing to fall.

Taako wraps his slender arms around Kravitz’s shoulders, still murmuring in his ear. He curls his hands in Kravitz’s long braids, letting them slip between his fingers. “I’m right here, babe. I’ll protect you, I promise. I’ll keep you safe, baby. I love you.” The last words are so quiet Kravitz almost misses them. He turns to bury his face deeper into Taako’s chest.

“I love you. I love you. Don’t leave me, please. I love you…” Kravitz trails off as Taako places his hand firmly under Kravitz’s chin and tugs the reaper’s face up to look at him.

“Krav, I’ll never leave you. Never. Don’t you ever think that. I swear to Istus and the Raven Queen and Pan and anyone else you want me to, I’ll never leave.” Taako’s ears twitch back slightly, uncomfortable standing in his truth. He presses his lips to the corner of Kravitz’s eye, a soft kiss. “You know me,” he whispers. “You know I never joke about this shit. It freaks me out a little how much I don’t wanna bolt. But I don’t. I always wanna be there to save your ass.” Taako finishes his tiny monologue mumbling into Kravitz’s hair. Kravitz doesn’t move. HIs breathing has returned to normal. His skin has lost the clammy quality he had awoken with. He can feel the heat of Taako’s skin almost burning him.

A minute passes in silence. And then another. Taako doesn’t move, doesn’t shift positions or adjust himself in any way. He just holds Kravitz tightly, cradling him against his chest. They sit in silence together as the sky grows lavender outside the window.

“Taako?” Kravitz’s whisper breaks their silence. Taako moves slightly, blonde hair falling over his shoulder as he looks down at Kravitz.

“Yeah babe?”

“Thank you.” The words don’t fully communicate what he’s feeling, how grateful he is. “Thank you.” He could say it a hundred times and it would never be enough times to explain to Taako what the elf meant to him.

Taako kisses the top of Kravitz’s head, holding him like he’s something precious.

“You’re welcome.” Taako looks like there’s supposed to be more meaning in those words, too. Like there are some things you just can’t communicate when you mean so much to each other. When you save the world together and can’t find a way to talk about it.

“Come on babe,” Taako coaxes, gently lowering Kravitz back onto the bed. “Let’s get a little more shut eye before our useless friends invade the house.”

Kravitz lets Taako guide his body down to face him. Taako doesn’t break contact with him, keeping an arm under Kravitz’s head and wrapped around his back. Kravitz allows himself to curl close to the elf, nuzzling Taako’s sternum through his silk nightgown. Taako teasingly protests Kravitz’s cold nose before pulling him closer.

“I love you Krav. I love you so much.” Taako squeezes him gently. “Go to sleep. I’ll keep you safe. I promise.”

Exhaustion overwhelms Kravitz in a way he didn’t think reapers could be overwhelmed. He also has a sinking suspicion that being a reaper doesn’t come with any expectation of emotional labor or attachment. He probably wasn’t built to be particularly good at handling strong emotions. He closes his eyes and breaths in, smelling Taako’s perfume and the soap they use for their bedsheets. He tries to ground himself in those scents and the feeling of Taako’s arms around him. Maybe if he focuses he can let unconsciousness take him for a little while.

***

Kravitz is awoken by a crash and loud swearing coming from somewhere below him. He goes to sit up quickly, to draw his scythe and leap into action, but finds himself held firmly to the bed by Taako, who has rolled onto his stomach and is lying with half of his body on top of Kravitz and the other half tangled up in bedsheets. Kravitz pauses mid movement, trying to decide what to do. He strains to hear downstairs, at least begin to identify the voice.

The voice doing the most swearing is deep and gruff, but cheerful even in its expletives. Magnus, he thinks. Magnus was going to come by and bring a new table. The bastard won’t stop making tables. A second voice is floating past Magnus’ voice, higher and feminine, more like Taako’s. Lup. If Lup was there, it was a safe bet that Barold was somewhere nearby. Sure enough, Kravitz could hear Barry attempting to calm the gentle giant and the pyromaniac who were likely demolishing the first floor.

Taako takes this moment to roll off of Kravitz and whine at the sunlight spilling in through the open windows. “Mother fucking fuck… fuck fuck fuck…” Kravitz hides his grin as Taako continues rolling away from the morning. “Not fucking doing this, no fucking way, Lulu I fucking swear to fucking Pan…”

Kravitz reaches over to shake Taako’s shoulder.

“Nope, not you either, bubulah, too fucking early for Taako.” Kravitz takes his hand away quickly, and in an instant Taako seems to realize what he had said.

“Oh, no, wait, babe, come back. I’m sorry. I didn’t think. I’m sleepy.” Taako turns over and pulls himself into a half-sitting position. He reaches out to Kravitz, who sits frozen. It’s unusual, Kravitz thinks, for Taako to be this gentle with him. Usually Taako is all sharp corners and witty quips. Today is different. There is a softness to him that Kravitz appreciates in a way that hadn’t fully registered yet.

Kravitz allows Taako’s hand to come rest on his cheek, his thumb swiping away a tear falling from his eye. Kravitz blinks, not realizing that he had again started crying. Twice in one morning. What was wrong with him?

“I’m sorry, Krav. I didn’t mean to brush you off. I know you don’t like to show that you’re sensitive, but you are, and I’m sorry, I…” Taako trails off as Kravitz leans all the way down and presses his forehead to Taako’s. He rests there for a moment, reacclimatizing to the warmth Taako gave off in waves, then leans in closer and presses a soft kiss to Taako’s lips. Taako kisses back gently, obviously restraining some of his usual enthusiasm. Kravitz pushes a little harder, kissing Taako more firmly. Taako reaches up, twisting his fingers into Kravitz’s hair and pulling the reaper down. This is nice, Kravitz thinks. This is what I want. This is where I need to be. 

Another crash and more swearing distracts the pair from what was turning into a very lovely mid-morning make-out session.

“I swear to fucking Pan if these fuckers break my kitchen…” Taako sighs and looks up at Kravitz. “You ok up there, bone man? You ok to face the world?”

Kravitz considers for a moment. The fear from the dream has long since faded, leaving only a slight knot of anxiety somewhere in his stomach. He looks at Taako, then outside to the bright sunshine and blue sky. His hand tightens where it came to rest on Taako’s hip, feeling him solid and real underneath him. He looks back at Taako, who hasn’t taken his eyes off the reaper while waiting for an answer.

“Don’t let go?” His voice is so much smaller and less commanding than it usually is. He feels a blush creep up his cheeks at how pathetic he sounds. He’s about to say something else about how, no, actually, he’s just fine, when he meet’s Taako’s gaze again. The elf is smiling at him, and gives him a small nod.

“You always get to play big, strong protector man. I think it’s my turn now.” Taako pushes himself up off the bed to catch Kravitz in another kiss. “Now come on, let’s go see what my disaster of a sister did to my house.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, this is the first piece of fanfic I've ever posted... anywhere. Or shown to other human beings. Or non-human beings, for that matter. I'm really nervous about it, but it was cathartic to write and I hope someone finds it cathartic to read. Or maybe it just makes you smile. But yeah, I'm the only one who's read it, so I guess let me know what you think? I also have no idea how to tag things, so if someone wants to take pity on me and tell me how to do that, I would really appreciate it.


End file.
